Sometimes Saying Goodbye is the best thing
by SociallyUnacceptable
Summary: Chapter one up! This is an L/J, if you don't like it tough. Lily and James said goodbye a long time ago, after eight years, Lily starts training for a new job and the inevitable happens. Amen...Just read the story!
1. Prologue

Sometimes Saying Goodbye Is The Best Thing.  
  
Disclaimer: You get the idea, I don't own anything, except the plot and made up characters. If you sue me you'll only get what ever was in fashion when my mother was 8, ( I ain't givin' my stuff away!)  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Don't forget me," James whispered. A tear formed in Lily's eye, but she blinked it away.  
  
"I won't" She said as soft as James. The picked up their trunks and went through the barrier.  
  
"I love you James Potter." She said as she watched James hug his fixed wife. He'd just graduated from Hogwarts, where as Lily still had another two years to go.  
  
She'd been his girlfriend, without being a trophy and earned her reputation from it.  
  
"Hi mum," She said kissed her mother and climbed into the car knowing she would most probably never see and unmarried James Potter, ever again. 


	2. Chapter one

"I remember, some guy, forgotten name." Lily said as the laughter died down "Don't forget me. Said I wouldn't but now look!" More laughter came. Lily, Sam and Kira were drunk and reminiscing over times at Hogwarts.  
  
"You idiot!" Kira explaimed. "That was James Potter!"  
  
"How could you forget?" Sam said shocked. They all started laughing.  
  
The room went quiet and Lily's face was unreadable. But to Sam and Kira? They knew, they knew Lily back to front and inside out, they knew she was thinking about James.  
  
"Know what, it's late. I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Lily said quietly getting up and walking into her room in the small apartment.  
  
"Night Lils." The two others said.  
  
Lily looked into the mirror and sighed.  
  
"James Potter." She said sadly. "Where did you go? You never answered my owls.I guess your married now.to that Amelia girl." Once again, she blocked off the tears which were going to pour out, like she'd done nine years ago and climbed into bed.  
  
"Wakey wakey! Your pancakes are- " A chirpy voice said, Lily groaned. , Lily opened her eyes. A very blurry image of Sam waded through.  
  
"C'mon, Lils. You're going out to the auror place. You have to start your job.remember?" Lily's eyes flew open.  
  
"Shit!" She said and jumped out and ran into the bathroom and yanked the shower on. No sooner had she got in and she gotten out and was screaming.  
  
"PEMBERTON , WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU..!" She screamed.  
  
"Yeh Lils.!" Kira called to Lily. "Remember the time I locked all the doors and lost the keys? You used magic for that to."  
  
Lily gave no reply, but thought 'I knew that'. She picked up her wand and made her hair go clean and straightened the messy waves from sleep.  
  
"Perfect" She thought and changed into a white sleeveless blouse and jeans.  
  
"Ok, Sam, Kira. I'm off." She said and grabbed her bag.  
  
"What about your breakfast?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'll grab a banana or summat." Lily shrugged and went out the door.  
  
Lily walked down Knockturn Alley, and took a right down a orchard, it was sunny and Lily was trying not to remember her days at Hogwarts.  
  
"I wonder what James is doing now." She whispered. His face went through her memory. She shook her head.  
  
"Evans you gotta stop doing this." She whispered angrily. "You gave up on him remember?"  
  
"Did you?" A tiny voice asked, a small fairy was floating nest to her.  
  
"I didn't want to." She said.  
  
"But we all move on?" The voice finished.  
  
"Yes. We all move on."  
  
"Oh well, best be on my way." And the fairy went in a faint pop.  
  
She reached a village and entered a six levelled brick building.  
  
"Is this Auror HeadQuarters 356?" Lily asked the woman at the desk.  
  
"Yes." The woman replied without looking up from her notes.  
  
"Um," Lily said, "er what do I do?"  
  
"Can I see your form?" She asked.  
  
"Evans; Lillian..hold on." She took out a thick leather-bound book. "Yes, level three office two. Knock on the door and say your name and registration number which is on the back of this card,"  
  
Lily nodded and turned to go up the stairs. She arrived on level three and knock on the door of office two."  
  
"Who is it?" A male voice called.  
  
"Um Lillian Evans, registration 283."  
  
"Come in." He called again. Lily entered nervously.  
  
"Take a sit Miss Evans." He looked up and his face almost looked shocked.  
  
Holy fuck it's her, not it can't be.hold on a sec. Since when did I train women?.Woah, mind that coffee. This new guy thought.  
  
"Right, you're to call me Craven. I'll be training you in this," He said with a pause and he showed her a picture of a man. "This is Hunter Lloyd, you and I will be going out to Brazil."  
  
"Brazil!?!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Brazil, I take it you can apparate?" He said. Lily nodded, blushing a little.  
  
"Good, then we'll better get going." He stood up and showed her a map on the wall.  
  
"We'll be going here, from there I will set you a number of tests in finding Lloyd, yes he is good and then what would be best for you. Let's go." And he disappeared with a faint pop. Lily followed suit.  
  
The two arrived in a busy market town, Lily ended on her backside.  
  
"Shit," She cursed and stood up and took out a cigarette. Craven took it from her.  
  
"No you don't." He said. Lily gaped at him.  
  
"What!?!"  
  
"While you're here, you won't be doing any kind of smoking." He said flatly. Lily glared at him and sighed in frustration.  
  
"Look you little bugger, I don't give one damn whether you can't stand cigarette smoke." Lily yelled.  
  
"Shut up will you Evans?" He glared. Lily frowned, his glare was so.so.familiar. She shook the thought away.  
  
"So. What do I have to do?" She asked him picking up some kind of bottle and putting it back down ignoring the angry glare from the owner.  
  
"Ask about, don't go out of this town, I'll be in the pub." He said shortly.  
  
"Typical male." She muttered as he walked into the black building.  
  
"Your on your own now Evans. It's do or die." Lily thought. She ran up to a market stall selling what looked like African jewellery.  
  
"Um excuse me?" Lily said. The man looked up.  
  
"Hello, what can I do for you?" He said.  
  
"Have you seen this man?" She said showing him the photo. A flicker of recognition passed his features.  
  
"Ahhh, yes I saw him,"  
  
"Where?" She asked suddenly excited.  
  
"I saw him go into the bank," He said.  
  
"When was this?" She said.  
  
"Last week." He said simply, Lily had to stop herself from losing her temper at this.  
  
"Thank you." She said curtly. "Remind me, if I ever graduate this training, you won't be included in my speech." If Lily hadn't taken this job, she'd have been a secretary at some big office or a teacher at Hogwarts and those weren't one of her hopeful choices.  
  
James was flirting with the bar maid in The Coristian Pub, it was a little dark; but what choice did he have? The fact he was married didn't matter to him, he was only twenty five and a long life ahead with some ditz he hardly knew. Rosie (the bar maid) went to serve someone else, when his minded dropped to Lily.  
  
"It can't be her." He thought. "She hates long hair, plus it's always tipped silver and there's no trace of it ever being dyed."  
  
"People change!" The squeaky voice at the back of his head.  
  
"I know I know.but.." He said. "It's my fault I never replied to her."  
  
"That IS your fault." It said "Why didn't you?"  
  
"I was afraid of falling in love again."  
  
"Again." It chipped confusedly.  
  
"I didn't see her. or speak for nearly two months, I forgot about her and then."  
  
James sighed finished his drink and had a look in the little mirror to see how Lily was.  
  
  
  
"Gah," Lily as she wandered around the sandy street. "The guy saw him last week and said he walked into the bank, would Craven deliberately set me up?" It then hit her, she looked about, the buildings looked rather run down and seemed to be held up by magic. There was a bed and breakfast type of place down the next street. Taking a deep breath she ran as fast as she could and charged in.  
  
The room she entered was okay, it was clean with dusty ceramic tiles and wicca furniture. A man stood at a computer tapping like a madman.  
  
"Er, hello?" She asked cautiously. A look of irratation crossed his face.  
  
"Yars?" He snapped.  
  
"I-I'm looking for Hunter Lloyd. Was he here?" Lily said.  
  
"Yas, Harntar ees eer." He said in an accent Lily couldn't recognise. He went back to typing.  
  
"Um, which room?" Lily asked. The mans face turned purple.  
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE A PERSON WITH GLASSES WITH SPIKES ON THE END BLONDE HAIR IN A BUN DARK RED LIPSTICK AND A PURPLE SUIT?" He yelled. Lily just looked at him, this person was clearly insane.  
  
"I AM NOT A REGISTRATION OFFICER, I AM NOT SOME QUESTION ANSWERER I AM A POET!" He yelled with drama. Lily rolled her eyes,  
  
"Sure, just tell me the room." She said plainly. His face seemed to calm down.  
  
"602." And he went back to typing like a madman.  
  
Lily climbed the flight of stairs to level six room two and knocked. A man answered.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"Hunter Lloyd?" She inquired hopefully.  
  
"Yes, that's me," He said.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans, um your sposed to come with me?"  
  
He nodded,  
  
"So you're the auror person?" He said coming out locking the front door.  
  
"Yeh," She said,  
  
"That's rare." Hunter said,  
  
"Why so?" She asked.  
  
"Craven rarely teaches girls, mind you you're the first." He said walking down the stairs in a sort of rugged but smart manor, Lily couldn't help but to feel the fairies in her tummy go off.  
  
"Craven's a sexist bastard." She said tightly.  
  
"He ain't," Hunter said, "He just doesn't want to fall in love."  
  
"Why?" Lily said with a evil glint in her eye. "Is he gay?" Hunter laughed roughly.  
  
"No, he had a bad time with girlfriends at school."  
  
"I had that, but with boys...duh" She smiled faintly. She looked at Hunter who was tall and dark with blue eyes. He looked down at her and for a few minutes they just stood their staring at each other.her eyes went blurry and she noticed sparks seemed to dance. Realising what was happening Lily felt colour rise in her cheeks,  
  
"Erm we better keep going." She mumbled. Hunter nodded, his face calm and placed. Nothing like Lily, who was, at current bright red. They walked out together, passing the desk with the computer, the man wasn't there anymore and walked down the street.  
  
"Do you know where Craven is?" He asked,  
  
"In a pub down the end of this street," She said not looking at him hoping her face was normal.  
  
They walked a bit more in silence.  
  
"This one?" He said opening the door, Lily smiled and went in.  
  
"Got him!" She said poking Craven in the back. He looked up.  
  
"Hi Hunter, sorry about the girl." He said,  
  
"No need," He said. "It was interesting." He said resting his gaze on Lily. She felt her self blush again and looked at the floor.  
  
"Look Evans, we'll be staying in a hotel, I've only booked two rooms though." Craven flicked his eyes to Hunter and back.  
  
"I'll sleep on the couch," Lily said flatly.  
  
The place they stayed was pretty grand, everything was white and gold. Lily dumped her jacket on the sofa,  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, then I'm heading to bed."  
  
She walked into the bathroom and undressed. Climbed into the shower and turned on the hot water, she used peach soap instead of strawberry because they didn't have it, she then she realised she didn't have any pyjamas. She groaned and heard Craven call  
  
"Are you done yet?" She made no reply but pulled on her blouse and knickers and walked out.  
  
Craven stared at her. She glared as if to say "what!?!".  
  
"Put some clothes on," He said.  
  
"I AM wearing clothes but SOMEONE never said we were staying away." She snapped.  
  
"Slut," He muttered. Lily's anger flared out.  
  
"Well it's not like I have a choice is it?" She yelled. "I'm going to bed." She said after Craven said nothing.  
  
She walked into the bedroom and totally forgot she was supposed to sleep on the sofa.  
  
Hunter walked in, later wearing only boxers and saw the red head in the bed. He smiled faintly and climbed into the bed and kept to the otherside, trying to keep his hard member down. He groaned inwardly and looked at Lily hungrily. He had seen it in her. Her innocence, her own mind- her power. He rolled in and kissed her neck softly and moved upward and began nibbling her earlobe Lily stirred and turned round slowly her eyes opened and soft gasp escaped her mouth.  
  
"Shhh," Hunter said putting a finger to her lips; she tensed and relaxed while Hunter carried on nibbling her earlobe. She felt a twisting, losing sensation He began to move down her jaw, on to her chest and slipped her blouse aside and.  
  
"Stop!" Lily exclaimed. Hunter looked up his face disappointed. "W-W-We can't, I can't."  
  
"This is your first time?" He said eyebrows raised. Lily nodded, it was a surprise even to herself that she was still a virgin after all the boyfriends she'd had.  
  
"Are you with someone?" He asked.  
  
"No," Lily said,  
  
"Then.why?" He asked gently, moving a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear.  
  
"I made a promise," She said quietly. "It's a long story, I better go.." Her voice trailed off as she climbed out of bed and pulled her jeans on. For Hunter, it took sometime to digest what had just happened and what she'd just said. She ran to the living room grabbed her bag and jacket and took off. Hunter jumped out of bed as Lily was about to walk out, his eyes widened and she got out and shut the door quickly. He lunged for the door and yelled.  
  
"Lily! Lily! Come back!" Too late and he couldn't go out because he was wearing nothing.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit." She swore and tripped up upon a stone.  
  
"Evans?" She looked up and saw."James?" she whispered. It was uncanny, he had glasses on and his hair was messy, his lankiness was there and he looked tired. His face made no reaction, but he helped her up and led her to a nearby pub.  
  
Dude! I finished it! Wew!!!! Next chapter should be up..at some point.  
  
Review it :D  
  
Flames go up your ass. 


End file.
